Lovely day
by Fallenbey
Summary: All Tsubasa ever wanted was to confess his love to Ryuga. He goes to the forest with Ryuga and gets to see something breath taking. Why would Ryuga do something like this for him? Maybe Tsubasa will get his wish after all.


**Sup guys I got to upload again XD anyways this was a request awhile back ago from Kaede Ichimaru saying that RyugaxTsubasa story must be done. I'm not a big supporter of these two together (most of you know that RyugaxKyoya is my only ship for Ryuga) but hey it was requested so I shall do it X3. Let's keep this author's note short so **

**I don't own beyblade**

Tsubasa's pov

I was in the middle of training with my eagle when I saw Ryuga approaching me. "Hey Tsubasa want to come with me to the forest?" Ryuga asked. I thought about it for a little and shrugged saying "Why not." He grinned and pulled me into the forest where I saw only nothing but Mother Nature. _The forest seems to be showing its true colors today I wonder why_. I drifted my eyes to left seeing Ryuga dangerously close to me. He stood there with that stupid smirk "Hey your already mesmerized by the forest, come with me I have something better to show you." I blushed and nodded wait for him to show the way to whatever he wants to show me.

"You're too cute." I heard him say sending me a beautiful smile before he started to lead the way. _Cute why did he say that I'm cute? Oh god that smile though I haven't seen him smile like that ever, but why did he smile at me? He was so dangerously close to my face he could have just leaned down and kissed me right there but he wouldn't do that at least I don't think he would._ I felt someone grab my arm and I saw Ryuga grinning at me. "You really do get lost in your thoughts don't you?" He said get his face closer to mine. I pulled away and I heard him chuckle as we kept walking.

_Why do I feel like I should confess to him? I feel like running over to Ryuga right now and just kiss him right now no I must be crazy he doesn't like me in the same way like that. _We stopped walking and he moved out of the way saying "I hope you like it." I saw the mountains, waterfalls, and thousands of flowers in an open field. I walked over towards the flowers and took in the breath taking scenery. I looked at him and smiled "Ryuga I'm exactly sure why you're being so nice to me, but thank you for this beautiful surprise." "I stumbled across this place a few days ago and couldn't help but think of you. It reminded me of how beautiful you are." He said blushing.

My eyes widened and I blushed asking "What are you trying to say, Ryuga?" He gently pushed me onto the floor and said "I'll show you." He got on top of me leaning in closer until his lips finally reached mine. My immediately shut as I savored this moment. _This is what I've always dreamt about kissing Ryuga. I wish I could always just stay like this forever with him._ Unfortunately he broke the kiss and couldn't look me in the eye anymore.

I saw him trying to get up so I immediately pulled him back into a kiss. _No it's too late to back out now Ryuga if this doesn't show I love you in the same way than nothing will! _I felt him hesitate so I slipped my tongue into his mouth. I earned a moan from him and decided to let him dominate me. We were in heaven for a few minutes before we pulled away for air. Ryuga then got off of me and decided to lay right beside me. I snuggled up onto his chest and listened to his heart beat.

In my opinion it seemed to be happy, so I dared to tell him how I truly felt. "Ryuga, I love you." I said gathering up all of my courage on those four words. For second everything was still not even the birds chirped as if they were waiting for Ryuga's response with me. I heard him chuckle and felt him kiss the top of my head saying "I know, and I love you to, Tsubasa. _These were the words that I have been waiting the longest time to hear. The words which decided are fate. Simply by saying to your loved one "I love you"._

**Me: Tadaaaa! I have finish I believe my first request! **

**OCS-My OCS begin to cheer- **

**Me: Thank you thank you I feel so accomplished right now. It was so like gah I can picture this right now kind of moment. I tried my best Kaede Ichimaru I hope you love it and I hope you all do to. **

**OCS: Please read and review for more updates!**

**Me: Until next time goodbye friends!**


End file.
